E
by Relinquo Lamia
Summary: Furthering the story from Blood, Vengeance and Madness which is still yet to be completed due to leaks of this finished product.....


Introduction: The Thoughts of Kehanni

This is a squeal/prequel to the book Blood, Vengeance and Madness which is yet to be completed though the characters in this book remain the same as it counter part this story is told from the perspective of Kehanni of the events after the final battle in Blood, Vengeance and Madness which I have numerous endings and solutions though the facts of it spelled out in this brief section is what will be set in stone for the book.... War...............It's all we knew as memories, for the others the memories few fading of the time before, all the focused though of these days was staying alive. Ten years........ Ten years ago My love disappeared into the portal......Ten years he left me to lead the humans to survive long enough for his return and it had been ten years since he left me with Samantha and Laura and in those years I had watched them grow....... Yet all they knew was war, they knew nothing of peace, they knew nothing of the time before the opening of the portal. In essence they were soldiers, eternal and undying soldiers. This is what war had made..........Soldiers and that's all they will ever be as long as it continues and it will until Felix comes back............... That's if he ever comes back......................

Chapter One: The War Room

I awoke in a cold sweat the visions still plaguing my mind, the heat from the flames was incredible I could almost still feel the heat coming from the fires that burned within. I shook my head in an attempt to wave the vision off. With that waved off I went for a shower, the thing about them was it was purifying in a sense with the clean water running over me it seemed to wash away all the worlds troubles. It never washed away him though it seemed that somehow he always remained, no matter what I did he always was in my mind now matter how many other things I had to think about he remained firmly set in my mind like he was burned into it, so with this I had learned the skill of thinking with two minds as I thought about him with one and focused on the tasks at hand with the other, My tasks were many and numerous. I got dressed in my gear which was a sort of clothing with amour attached to it even though I didn't need it really I think the Generals needed it to sooth their general unease at being led by a woman especially one that is not human. They call me an angel yet I do not feel as one. I feel as something different something that shares the pity that he used to have for the humans yet I do not feel that they have been dammed as the humans put it, I feel as the plans laid before us need to be followed. To be honest there is no way of changing the future for even gods follow a set plan. There is only one being capable of changing the future and he's lost to us now as he was sucked into a portal to places we can never know or guess He only left the words "I will be back, I promise" and he embraced Amanda/Me as I could not take part in that actual battle in my physical body as Samantha and Laura were still baby's as they had only been in the world for a few weeks and Felix said he couldn't risk me and so I used Amanda as my avatar to fight alongside him without actually being there and in that battle he defeated Legion though in the end he could not close the portal that had been ripped open using the dark powers that had been stolen from Felix. As I left my quarters and moved towards the War Room I noticed all the crew scurrying around the ship in an attempt to keep all the staff, Residents and crew in relative Comfort with many parts of the Ragnarok needing attention during certain parts of the day and constant messages going to and from officers and Generals, I approached the War Room door I took a deep breath prepared for the news of pain and suffering that would ensue in my time within that dreaded room. I stepped through the door with it opening and closing automatically behind me.

I walked into the center of the circular room with the giant holographic globe dominating the center as I walked the people in the room noticed me first it was then Generals then it was the officers and then the Technicians who were busy working on various pieces of technology that needed fixing upon noticing me they would all stand at attention and salute going as rigid as a piece of wood until I waved their nonsense away they resumed duties except the Generals who Approached the center with me and approached the globe and General Terrence who was also the second in command of this ship "Ragnarok" he put a finger to the globe which twisted and turned until zooming in on the current continent we were on and zooming further to reveal the current landscape we were travelling at the moment he then made a movement pulling the map across drastically to reveal a city it was familiar as was all the left over human cities walled high with defences every metre of it and the city perched on top of a small trapezium shaped mountain giving it the high ground. "City of Granite, first city constructed since the opening of the portal and the longest standing so far, we only have one problem...... Hector has succumbed to the madness that claimed Leonora, Cyrus and Belle. He has turned on his people and began hunting them, we have received word from the scribes there they have sealed the Librarium though they have taken in as many people as the fortress can hold and they have Vincent to defend them though as we all know each of the original thirteen refuse to kill each other so therefore we have to rely on your Samantha and Laura to slay him" One of the other Generals Jordan spoke up "So they have returned? What reason did they have for leaving now?" "Watch your tongue Jordan!" I snapped at him "Don't you say such things about my daughters, They help you of their own free will which I must remind you that they haven't joined the Rebellion and they only report to me on their activities and what they do is none of your Business" Jordan looked as if he had been slapped "Then why do they do anything for us at all?" he yelled. This was probably not the smartest idea he's ever had, for when he did he was thrown against the wall by an unseen force, I had felt the energy discharge but it had not come from me so I looked around for the source "You should not speak to mother so" Two perfect bell like voices called out in perfect harmony, I turned around knowing those voices better than I knew myself they were standing in the darkness of the door way as they moved forward stepping in perfect usion as they stepped into the light they revealed their features. The most prominent was their eyes instead of the gold of their father and mine they had a shade of violet so intense that it sent shivers down the spines of most mortals that had to suffer their stare even I sometimes looked away from under their stare next was the shocking resemblance to myself in most parts they had my exact features except their lips when they frown, for when they do they have the exact same look as their father and what was more interesting was their hair colour, Samantha's was a colour of bright white that moved and shined constantly in different locations, and Laura's was a midnight black so dark that it seemed to shift and move of its own accord. It was Laura who was holding a hand out with dark energy swirling around it she had a look of fury on her face yet Samantha's was perfectly serene even though they spoke in usion the looks on their faces confused the viewer it was only my insight as their mother and the mental bond that I had with them that let me understand them at all, For I knew that they felt as one though they both had different power types with Laura using the Dark Power and Samantha using Light energy but their bond was so strong that they thought and felt as one even to go as far as their hearts beat to the same rhythm. "Laura stop it" I called out she didn't move her head though I felt the Power lessen on General Jordan and he slide down onto the ground.

Terrence stepped up "This is not appropriate behaviour girls....show restraint" They turned their heads "You are not our father" they said with a tone of threat in their voice, Terrence was well used to their temperaments and attitude "I'm quite aware of that but that doesn't give you the right to assault General Jordan" "He right Little ones" I heard the voice of Amanda call out from the doorway she was cloaked and hooded as was her custom ever since the closing of the portal. The girls turned and went to her as she was their guardian and therefore had some control over them "So hector has gone mad has he?" she asked Terrence replied "Yes he needs to be stopped as soon as possible before he lets demons in to the city" "How far are we from the city" she asked, "We will be there in approximately four hours" she nodded "Then let us prepare ready a backup crew in case we fail" she said that for the benefit of crew moral though they knew if we were to fail all hope is lost. Terrence made a signal to one of his attendants and they hurried forward to begin preparations for the drop.

Chapter Two: To slay a Brother

We all hurried back to our quarters to begin preparations for the drop, I decided that I had all I need so I went to the armoury to pick up my weapon "Mercy" I always hated using it as it always reminded me of Felix as he crafted it for me. It was a staff as tall as myself and it radiated power the crystal set in it would always glow golden with internal light and the carvings would always light up upon my touch even though it was beautiful I still hated it. Amanda was their getting her weapon as well; hers was named "Vengeance" also crafted by Felix was a long slim katana with a blade that only finished just above her ankles. Amanda looked at me and I felt what I knew she must be smiling "Still hate it do you?" I was well used to Amanda's inside information that she got somehow "Yes I do, do you have a problem with that?" She went looking for something "Off course not, but you need to learn to get over your misery, He is coming back..... I feel it" I was slightly annoyed at this comment "How would you have more information than me Amanda? I would feel his presence long before you...." once again I felt that feeling that she was smiling "Would you? And then she was gone. I looked around to further interrogate her but she was nowhere to be found. I sighed and moved towards the hangar door of the Ragnarok as I reached there I noticed that the girls were there already Cloaked and hooded like Amanda though with opposite colours with Laura in black and Samantha in white and their swords casually strapped to their backs, both of the swords were as long as they were tall and both had the same colour as their cloaks. We waited for a time as Ragnarok approached Granite City when we were over the top of it specifically over the top of the Palace where Hector had sealed himself in the hangar door opened. I could hear Terrence over the intercom "We are ready for insertion Kehanni" I nodded to the girls as they walked towards the edge of the hangar door, when they reached the edge they turned around to face me and fell over the edge backwards Amanda had just walked into the Hangar and we shared a look and ran towards to hangar door Jumping off at the edge.....

We both were falling and fast but this was normal as gravity did its work we fell closer and closer to the palace as we reached about a hundred meters I immediately thought of wings feeling that familiar feeling as they sprouted from my shoulder blades and quickly arrested my fall to for the last couple of meters of fell slowly to the ground touching down with the barest of whispers. I felt the now twisted mind of Hector as keen as I felt the heat of the sun. His mind had been twisted into something evil and magligent I felt his overriding hunger to kill to suck dry the life of humans yet before the madness had fully claimed him he had barricaded himself into the palace though the barricade would not hold him for much longer. Amanda drew her katana feeling the same feelings that I was she started running towards the front door of the palace and we followed with Samantha and Laura Drawing their weapons as they ran. We approached the front door with a nod from Amanda Laura threw a bolt of dark energy at the doors shattering them completely we ran forward into the great hall where we saw Hector standing in the middle with his head bowed. Everywhere there were corpses of human's, guards and palace officials alike all brutally mutilated and torn apart though all sucked dry of blood. "Hector what have you done?" I asked, He let out a manical laughter "Blood, Blood, Blood that's the secret you see? It makes us stronger!" He started moving in a weird shuffle then suddenly sped up to speeds that only immortals could track.

He lunged at me with all the ferocity of a rabid beast I could barley block in time but as I did he was thrown by the impact to the side of the room smashing into a pillar and utterly destroying it as it crumpled down on him Amanda walked slowly towards it looking to see if he survived the impact as she got closer a faint rumbling sounded and then the palace started shaking and crumbling around us, He was definatley not dead.

Hector leaped out of the rumble with energy in his hands and he lifted them up to pull up some of the ground with him then he would pull his hands down to crush us with it we were only saved by going airborne to dodge the falling rubble . Hector was now standing on a rising mountain of earth laughing manically "Ha Ha bride of the Redemeer you think you have the power to stop me?" he looked at Laura and Samantha "And you creation of his you think you have the power?" They raised their hooded heads "We live to kill scum like you" and with that they leaped up to be on the same rising mountain as Hector and with some whirling of their swords they had the end pointed at his throat "Surrender now" they said simultaneously Hector chuckled "You poor, poor things you think I'm afraid of some simple swords? Think again" He leaped of the mountain and landed on top of highest spire of the palace and I felt some power ripple and He was holding two demonic swords unlike the one that had been given to him by Felix this one was jagged and cruel looking designed for maximum pain inflicted when slashed or stabbed with it.

Laura and Samantha seemed undisturbed as they leaped after him and landed gently on the spire, I went to help them but Amanda put a hand in front of me "Let them do this alone" I realised that going to help them would give them something to worry about rather than condertrating on Hector so I simply watched as they duelled Hector. He was over confident and struck first with the girls sidestepping out of the way to give a dual slash across the back he roared in anger at the pain but he wasn't done yet he turned around and let out two large sweeps with his giant swords the girls casually deflected them and took a step closer to him eventually they were so close that he released a burst of energy and sent the girls flying into the air in a attempt to dodge it as their black and white wings flapped in the air Hector got angry "So we will have an air fight then will we?" He thrust out an arm and as he did a single black wing appeared on that shoulder he leaped into the air and in between the two girls as the circled him "Hit me with your best shot" he roared they stopped circling him and both raised a hand darkness and light streaming from one or the other then they threw the energy in opposite directions and the energy curved around to make a complete circle as they feed energy into the circle Hector was bound by white and black chains until he was completely immobilized he struggled against these bonds and as he did they fed more energy into the circle until it reached a maximum point which they then threw their swords into the center which to my amazement the swords joined together to make one and they made a movement in complete synchronization and the sword went straight through the middle of Hector.....

Chapter Three: Sleep of the Immortal

Hector dropped from the air falling at a rapid pace even though he was dying he was not dead yet so I slowed his fall and brought him to Amanda and I we saw that he had returned to normal, no longer was his face twisted and contorted but at peace even though he was choking on his own blood "Thank you and I'm....." He coughed up some more blood "Sorry" and then he gave up the last grain of his life. I closed his eyelids "_requiescant in pace" _I said and laid his head down and left him there where he lay for we all knew of the energy burst that would happen destroying his body and all its earthly remains. We backed up bracing ourselves for the burst but instead of exploding energy bolts arced in random directions I felt powers at work ones that felt familiar and comforting yet was impossible the energy stopped arcing out and focused into a certain area above the corpse of hector it seemed that the energy was condensing and pooling in that one spot. There was a flash of bright light and the energy had formed itself into some sort of circular portal we readied ourselves for battle for anything could come out of that portal demon or angel alike and both would be hostile to beings such as us.

The portal crackled with energy and power and it changed colours from light to dark, Another pulse came from it then another and another all getting stronger and stronger until the last pulse threw us off our feet. The blast near knocked us unconscious but as I got to my feet I could see a figure in the portal indistinct but a figure there as I watched the figure grew more and more distinct and he seemed to be dragging someone with him another flash and pulse throwing me back to the ground and I smacked my head. My vision was now swirling I sat up again the portal was still there though two were on the ground in front of the portal one was on his knees and the other was lying down supported by the other though I could feel the energy pulsating off that one my vision cleared and I could see the figure who was on his knee's his face was that of you and his hair was long and untamed though it was still a black as midnight and his eyes I could not see them as a linen bandage covered them yet it seemed he could see me quite well as he was beconing me to come to him it seemed that my hearing wasn't working as I could see his lips moving without any sound coming out. I could understand the message the person he was holding was hurt and needed help I got up and stepped towards them my steps unbalanced and almost drunk in their movements as I was still in shock from the massive power that had been unleashed as I stepped forward sounds returned to me and I could hear his voice "Quickly Kehanni or he will die" I rushed forward to help the person he was holding. As I stepped into view of the person he was holding I recoiled a bit for I knew that face the face that haunted my dreams my nightmares and my very thoughts....

Felix here he was just lying there in the arms of the stranger though he was not the Felix I remember he had a face that was still flawless yet somehow there was more aged and wiser yet it bore signs of pain, pain so unbearable that could barely look at him, what was most disturbing was his eyes instead of the usual gold that matched mine they were each a different colour, one shining bright with light the other just a dark pool of blackness that seemed to suck me into it. I shook off the feeling and looked at him more carefully he was covered in multiple wound lots of them from blades and some from something I could not describe "The man holding him said "Hurry he will not survive these wounds if you don't heal him quick" I pulled myself together realising that if I don't act soon I could lose him forever. I gathered the power within me focusing it into a healing and mending form until the energy was on such levels that I could barely hold it within me but I slowly released it so that it started on his chest and seeped into his wounds and I watched as muscle flesh and bones all formed before my eyes but it was not enough his wounds were too great and there was energy from himself opposing me I just didn't have the strength within me and being this close with my power working on him and the mental link I could hear his heart beating strong yet getting weaker and weaker slower and slower....No I would not give him up like this I began to put more than what I had into it I put my very life force into it but within a few seconds of it I felt energy that was not my own and then I felt a hand on my shoulder it was familiar it was the hand of Amanda and she was feeding her own energy into the healing and then I felt then combined energy of my daughters feeding it until it was no longer needed and the wounds on his body disssapered in golden light and his heart resumed its normal pace, his eyes still shined with that unnatural light and Darkness though as we looked on the light and darkness faded until his eyes returned to their normal gold...

I put a hand on his forehead to soothe him for he seemed to be fluttering into unconceineness as my hand touched his skin I felt pain then a tug and suddenly I was in a flurry of voices and sensations all of them painful and burning then it was gone and I felt his mind slip into unconcineness...

Chapter Four: Gabriel's Attack

I called for a medical chopper to come down and pick up us up and take Felix for examination...... To be continued


End file.
